


Peaches and Creampie

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's NSFW Bingo fills [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Both Kinds, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, you can pry promptio food porn out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: “Just horny. Had a lot riding on this,” he says, pleased at the way his boyfriend’s frame shivers in his arms.“So. What are you gonna do to me?”“The real question is,” Gladio hums. His fingers wrap around the strip of black cloth in Prompto’s grip, slip it out as his lips work a distraction. “What ain’t I gonna do to you?”





	Peaches and Creampie

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a NSFW Bingo fill. The request was Promptio + Spread your legs (how could I not put food between them, honestly?)

“Can I peek yet?” 

“Don’t you dare,” Prompto giggles, swatting him on the shoulder. “Here’s the next one, say  _ahh.”_

Gladio doesn’t ‘say’ much of anything, but he does part his lips again in his boyfriend’s little game. He feels Prompto twisting in his lap, hears the clink of more bowls against the coffee table, and then the blond’s heat is back. A thumb swipes across his bottom lip - in warning, perhaps - before a slice of  _something_  is being slid in between them. 

It’s hard not to laugh. The fruit - tangy, sweet - is slippery and cold. Delicious, as far as fruit goes, but certainly not the sexiest thing he’s ever had pushed into his mouth. Thankfully, the blindfold not only keeps him from cheating at the game, it also keeps Prompto from seeing the amusement playing in his eyes. 

“Mango,” he guesses easily around the mouthful, and Prompto lets out a sigh. 

“You’re too good at this. I thought that would stump you for sure.” 

He shrugs, and slides his hand a little further up the hem of his boyfriend’s hoodie. It’s all he’s wearing, his hip bare to the touch, and refraining from touching him this whole time when he’s been  _so close_  has been murder on Gladio’s patience. “You’d be good at it, too, if you paid attention when Iggy cooked. How many more of these we got left? I’m dyin’ to get to the good stuff.” 

Prompto answers him with a swift kiss, too fleeting to be of any relief, before he leans away again. “Last one, babe. This is the toughest yet. Get it right, and you win the game. “

_And I get to have my way with you however I want,_ the Shield thinks to himself, grinning. Those fingers close in again, but this time there’s a different sound. A  _hissing_  sound that sets Gladio on edge. Again, closer, until the sweet smell of heavy cream is filling his sense. “Is that…whip?”

“ _Mmhmm._ Open up, big guy.” 

“That’s cheating! How am I supposed to figure out –  _Mff!”_  A spoonful of the stuff is popped into his mouth, at least half cream loaded on top of a few berries underneath. Gladio furrows his brows. Rolls the concoction around for a moment, trying to taste past the sugary whip to the fruit itself. At last, he bites into one - sour, sweet, exotic. Definitely familiar. Seems like he had something like this when he was a kid…. 

“Ulwatt berries!” he laughs suddenly, clapping a hand hard on the bare skin of Prompto’s ass above his thigh. “Five for five, baby, I win!”

“ _Damn_ , you gotta be some kinda culinary genius.” Gentle fingers slip around to the back of his head to untie the blindfold. The light in the room is dim, thankfully, and by the time Prompto sits back into place Gladio’s already arching up to meet him in a sweet, sticky kiss. 

“Just horny. Had a lot riding on this,” he says, pleased at the way his boyfriend’s frame shivers in his arms. 

“So. What are you gonna do to me?” 

“The  _real_ question is,” Gladio hums. His fingers wrap around the strip of black cloth in Prompto’s grip, slip it out as his lips work a distraction. “What  _ain’t_  I gonna do to you?” 

While Prompto is still caught up in the response, Gladio sets quickly to task. He rolls the blond under him on the sofa, effectively pinning him to the cushions with his weight hovering over his hips, and motions for him to lift his head. The black blindfold is a beautiful contrast against his pale, flushed skin. The moment it covers him, he gasps in surprise and throws his hands up to tangle in Gladio’s shirt. Grounding himself, and gaining leverage to rock his hips up against the larger man’s heat. 

“D-do your worst,” he half-taunts, half-begs, and Gladio can’t help but chuckle at the sight. Somehow, he isn’t quite sure Prompto didn’t rig the game from the start, hoping for exactly this kind of outcome. 

But if that’s the case, then at least it’s a win-win. 

Gladio takes another moment to appreciate the sight of the blond squirming beneath him (his hoodie riding up in the process to barely cover a hint of ruby-red cock already growing hard from out of a tuft of yellow hair). Then he pats him on the outside of his right thigh and reaches toward the table. 

“Spread your legs, baby.” 

“H-hm? Okay….” Prompto does as he’s asked. After all, Gladio won fair and square, and that means he gets to call the shots for the rest of the night - regardless of how eagerly he may want this himself. So he hums as he spreads his thighs, hooking the left one up over the back of the sofa and drawing his other knee up and out to the side. Shivering as cool air hits his most sensitive areas when Gladio slides back to get a good look. 

“ _Mmm,_ always so pretty for me. And look, you’re already leaking.” Calloused fingers slide up the inside of one thigh, and Prompto has to bite down on his lip to keep from bucking up into the touch. Higher, higher, until the tips of Gladio’s fingers are ghosting up his cleft, over the curve of his balls to his cock, which twitches eagerly at the sudden attention. “You been hard this whole time, baby?” 

“Umm.” It’s not quite a yes, but. Well. Prompto would be lying if he said the game hadn’t excited him. And sitting half-naked in Gladio’s lap for so long, feeling his boyfriend’s own desire pulse to life beneath him…. Yeah, it had been a thrill, to say the least. 

But now, knowing Gladio’s warm, honeyed eyes are on him - yet not being able to see it for himself - is making his heart pound and his dick weep for something more. 

“Don’t worry, baby. I won’t make you wait. Just…one thing.” 

Prompto swallows. He wants to ask, but before he can form the words he  _hears_  what Gladio is talking about; a metallic clinking as the canister of whip cream is shaken in his boyfriend’s large grip. The top pops off and  _oh, shit, he can’t possibly be planning to –!!_

Oh, but he is. The cream is cold, shockingly so as it spurts from the tip of the spray can. Makes Prompto shiver all over and gasp for breath as more and more swallow him up. And Gladio is  _generous -_ taking care to coat Prompto’s cock from base to tip and then some, letting the smooth, white cream drip down between his open legs. Not, apparently, caring about the mess this stuff if going to leave on their couch because neither of them had enough forethought to grab any paper towels. 

It doesn’t matter. Prompto looks good enough to eat, and Gladio’s already ready for the next course on the menu. 

He dives in tongue first. Prompto moans from the other side of the couch at the contrast of cold and burning hot as Gladio licks a line of fire up the underside of his dick. Swirls it around the head and pulls off with a filthy slurp. 

“Sweet as ever, babe. Spread ‘em wider, there ya go.” 

Gladio chases every last bit of the cream with his mouth. Licking, kissing, sucking it off Prompto’s sensitive skin and making him whine with the thrill of it. Following the mess down to the cheeks of his ass, which he parts with his thumbs to bury his face in heat. Groans and shudders and all but folds Prompto in half to get in deeper. 

Fingers fly to his hair. Prompto is moaning and crying his name, and he’s pretty sure –  _ah,_ yep. His thin hips rock as he jerks himself off, alternating between fucking his cock up into his fist and pushing his ass down against Gladio’s face. Riding him while he edges closer and closer to orgasm. 

It’s a hot show, but Gladio thinks he can do one better. 

There’s probably (definitely) a dozen reasons why he  _shouldn’t_  do it, but he can’t resist. The whip cream is already there, and Prompto’s hole looks like a perfect target. He holds hips up in the air as he positions the nozzles, squirts another generous dollop right onto the tight ring of muscle, then tosses the can aside and pushes half the cream inside with one thrust of his thumb.

Prompto’s hand tightens on his cock and he cries out in surprise. A cry the melds quickly into a low groan of pleasure, and a deep red flushes him from cheek to chest. Gladio wriggles his thumb around, adds a second finger, and then a third. Prompto loosens for him quickly, his ass temptingly hot and  _oh so sweet_ , and at last Gladio can resist no longer. 

He positions himself between those creamy thighs and pushes in. Goes slow but steady, not stopping until he’s buried to the hilt and Prom is gasping for air and clenching around him. 

A moment to adjust, then he’s drawing back to fuck his boyfriend proper. Hard, fast, pushing his thighs apart and stretching him as wide as he’ll go, slick and messy with the evidence of  _all_ their play. Pounding him into the cushions until the blond has come twice and can no longer form the words to beg Gladio for more. Can only cling to his forearms and moan low in his throat when he feels the cock inside him twitching for release. 

Gladio’s comes, hard and deep in his body. And when he pulls out, the sight of Prompto leaking with a  _different_  kind of cream is the closest thing he’s ever felt to heaven. 

And he thinks, with a grin, that they’re going to have to play this game a lot more often. 


End file.
